Light of Remorse
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: What if the Light of Destruction went back into the past? And what if it helped the least likely person in the world? Told from Battle City and beyond. Joey/Mai/Ishizu. MIGHT be a bit of Kaiba bashing later. Chapter 6 fixed and revised!
1. A New Face! Friend or Foe?

Light of Remorse

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: What if The Light of Destruction was sent back into the past, instead of being destroyed? What if it wanted to repent? And what if it helped the least likely person in the world? Takes place from Battle City and beyond. Joey/Mai/Izhizu

* * *

"Guess what, sis? I've got some good news to tell you!" Joey said on the cell phone that he was borrowing from Tea.

"You made it to the Battle City Finals!" Serenity said over the phone.

"What? How did you know? Did Tristan tell ya?!" Joey shouted.

"No, I just knew that you would make it all the way, big brother! Congrats! I'm so proud of you!" Serenity gushed.

"Thanks, sis! Ya know, if it wasn't for you and my friends cheering me on, I never woulda won enough Locator Cards in the first place! Now I'm gonna go all the way, and win this tornament!" Joey said. "It's too bad that you couldn't see me out there. I was like a dueling machine!"

"Well, there might still be a chance that I can!" Serenity said.

"Huh? Whada ya mean, sis? I thought that your eyes were still healing," Joey said.

"I know. But the doctor said that I can take off the bandages tonight. That means that I'll get my wish, the next sight that I'll see will be my big bro dueling in the Battle City Finals!" Serenity said.

"Awesome! I guess that means that you can come home. I'll send someone over there to pick you up, cause there ain't no way that I'm letting you travel on your own!" Joey said.

"Okay. I can't wait to see you!" Serenity said, hanging up the phone!

"Hehehehe...ALL RIGHT!" Joey shouted, tossing the cell phone into the air, much to Tea's worry.

"JOEY!" Tea shouted, catching the phone in time. "Be careful with the technology, you dummy!"

"Sorry, Tea, but I'm just so excited! My sis takes off her bandages, tonight!" Joey explained.

"Wow! That's so cool, Joey!" Tea said, happy for her friend.

"Yeah!" Tristan agreed.

"And...she coming to da finals wit' us!" Joey said.

"That's wonderful news, Joesph!" Solomon, Yugi's Grandpa, said.

"Now da only thing I gotta worry about is who to send over ta pick her up. It's gotta be someone I can trust...but who can I ask on such short notice?" Joey wondered to himself, ignoring Tristan who was pointing to himself, until his friend put hin into a head lock.

"I'LL go and get her, ya knuckle-head!" Tristan growled.

"YOU?! No way!" Joey protested. But Tristan was already in his way.

"Don't worry, dude! I'll take good care of her!" Tristan shouted as he went off.

_'Sigh, oh well. I guess Tristan is sorta like family. Kinda like that annoying cousin who's always bugging ya...' _Joey thought to himself.

"Oh no! Look!" Tea said, shaking Joey out of his thoughts. He turned, and saw his friend, Bakura. Only he was hurt, and was being carried by someone that he had never seen before.

"Bakura!" Joey shouted, rushing over to the two men, Tea and Solomon right behind him.

"What happened?!" Solomon said.

"I just found him lying on the ground..." The boy said, lowing Bakura to a kneeling position.

"Oh man, he doesn't look so good..." Tea said, seeing the bloody bandage on Bakura's left arm.

"I tried to heal his injurys as best as I could...do you know him? He hasn't said a word since I found him," The boy said.

"We're his buds. But who do ya think coulda done this to him?" Joey said, gritting his teeth.

"Ugh...Joey..." Bakura said in a small voice.

"Bakura! What happened to ya, man?" Joey asked.

"Ugh...it happened so quickly...I can't remember..." Bakura replied.

"I'm just grateful that I found you all. He needs to go to a hospital, quickly!" The boy said.

Tea nodded. "You're right."

"It sounds like Bakura is the lucky one right now. I'll take him to a hospital right now," Solomon said. "Joey, give me a hand."

"Can do!" Joey said.

The two helped Bakura to a cab, where both he and Solomon entered.

"There ya go!" Joey said, closing the door.

"He'll be alright. Just leave everything to me! I'll call you if anything happens!" Solomon said.

"Okay, gramps! Good luck!" Joey said.

Unknown to the group, Kaiba and Yugi just walked right pass them...

"Anyway, thanks alot...fella!" Joey said to the boy.

"What he means to say is that we haven't been properly introduced yet!" Tea said.

"Well, I'm Namu. And you are?" The boy now known as Namu asked.

"Da name's Joey!" Joey said, shaking Namu's hand.

"And I'm Tea!" Tea said as well. "Thanks for helping Bakura."

"Heh...of course. I just did what anyone would have done," Namu said, looking embarrassed.

"Hmm? Say, is that a duel disk on ya arm?" Joey asked.

"Huh?" Namu said, looking at the disk. "Ah...yes, but I'm afraid I'm not much of a duelist. ...You're not challenging me to a duel, are you, Joey?"

"I don't have ta duel. Cause I already qualified for da finals, Namu!" Joey said with a smug look on his face.

"Impressive. You must be good then!" Namu said, looking impressed. "Maybe you could give me some tips someday!"

"Well, I'll see if I can fit ya in," Joey smiled.

"Strange. I felt as if I've met you before..." Namu said.

"I know what ya mean!" Joey said, as he and Tea began to walk away. "Smell ya later, Namu!"

"Nice meeting you!" Namu said.

"Well, seems like a nice enough guy," Joey said to Tea.

"Totally!" Tea agreed.

Unknown to them, Namu was really the evil mastermind Marik, the one who Yugi was destined to defeat.

_'Those fools don't have any idea who I really am! Or the danger that awaits them!' _Marik thought. _'Listen, my Rare Hunters! Everything is going according to plan. So obey my orders, and DON'T fail me this time! You must bring me the two remaining god cards and the Millennium Puzzle, and make sure that little Yugi stays out of my way. For good!'_

"How shall we proceed, Master Marik?" One of the Rare Hunters inquired.

'_Your task is to defeat Yugi and Kaiba, and bring me their God Cards! But it won't be easy. That is wht I've come up with a alternate plan just in case. While you keep those two fools busy, I'll turn my attention onto those they care about the most. With their friends and loved ones in danger, I'll get exactly what I want. And soon, I'll be the most powerful being in the world!' _Marik thought, cutting his connection off with Lumis and Umbra.

He smirked an evil smirk, and was about to run off towards Joey and Tea. But before he could, a strange, tall man appeared before the two.

The coat that he wore was a mix of blue and white all over. He had a very weird hairstyle, the top sticking straight up, and the length making the rest of it flow down his back. It was blue, except for the white streak in the middle of the top. He also had strange, deep purple eyes, and a presence that just screamed out loud.

Joey, a bit intimadated by the man (though he didn't show it), said, "And how can we help you?"

"Are you the one called Joey Wheeler?" The man said in a elegent tone.

"Who wants ta know?" Joey replied, keeping his eye on the strange man.

"Spirited...I like that. You may call me...Sartorius," The man now known as Sartorius stated. "Would you do me the pleasure of granting me a duel?"

* * *

And that's all for now. This is my first real foray into the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic universe, and my first attempt at having Joey get a bigger role. What do you think?


	2. Joey Vs Sartorius! Part 1

Light of Remorse

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: What if The Light of Destruction was sent back into the past, instead of being destroyed? What if it wanted to repent? And what if it helped the least likely person in the world? Takes place from Battle City and beyond. Joey/Mai/Izhizu

* * *

_Last time, on Light of Remorse..._

"I go by the name of...Sartorius. Would you grant me the honor of a duel?"

* * *

"A duel?" Joey said, blinking his eyes. "Well, I'd love ta duel ya, but I've already gotten all da Locator Cards that I needed. There'd be no point."

"Yeah, you can't expect Joey to risk his spot in the finals just for a duel!" Tea said.

"Rest assured, Locator Cards won't be at stake should you decide to duel me," Sartorius replied. "I'm just...curious as to the full extent of your power. And to make things more interesting, I'll make you a deal."

"What kinda deal?" Joey asked.

"If you manage to survive against me for 5 of your turns, then I'll give you something that could really help you out in the finals," Sartorius said. "Well? How about it?"

"Well, fine. But I won't just survive against you, I'll beat ya!" Joey said with a smirk.

"Joey, are you sure about this," Tea said, concerned. "Something about this guy doesn't feel right..."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" Joey reassured. He turned towards Sartorius. "So, we gonna duel or what?"

"As you wish," Sartorius said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Here I come, freaky man!" Joey replied, activating his own duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both shouted, as their Life Points went up to 4000.

**Joey: 4000**

**Sartorius: 4000**

_'Curses...this puts a wench in my plans. I was hoping that time would be on my side, but with this duel happening, I can't make my Rare Hunters kidnap those two! Plus...I feel a sense of...dread coming from this Sartorius person...' _Marik thought, glaring at the strange man.

_'Good luck, Joey...' _Tea thought.

"All right, I'll kick things off!" Joey said after drawing his 5 cards, drawing his sixth. "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!"

Joey placed the card onto the Duel Disk, and his little living yellow and green rocket monster showed up soon after, sword at the ready. Atk/1500 Def/1300.

"'Den I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn!" Joey said, doing so. "So, Mr. Tall, Pale and Scary, let's see what you got!"

"Gladly," Sartorius said, drawing his next card. "To start things off, I shall call forth a monster known as Summon Priest in attack mode!"

As Sartorius played the card, a very old mage decked in Purple Robes with a white streak in the middle appeared before Joey. His aged eyes glared at Rocket Warrior. Atk: 800 Def: 1600

"Summon Priest? I've never heard of dat card before, but ya made a BIG mistake puttin him in attack! He's no match for my Rocket Warrior!" Joey taunted.

"Normally, that would be correct. But my Priest comes with two very special effects," Sartorius replied with a smirk.

"What?! TWO effects?!" Joey gasped.

"Yes, and the first one activates when he is summoned to the field in attack mode," Sartorius said as the Priest kneeled down, putting his palms together in a praying fashion. "My Priest switches to defense mode. And now I'm about to activate the second effect of my monster. By discarding one spell card from my hand, I can Special Summon one Level 4 Monster directly from my deck!"

"No way!" Joey said.

"Yes way! Of course, the priest has one major weakness. I can't tribute it to summon a stronger creature. But it's not like that matters at the moment. And now, I discard my Cup of Ace to activate my Priest's special effect! Summoning Spell!"

The Priest began to chant as a dark energy surrounded it. Soon after, the energy transfered to Sartorius' deck, and a monster was pulled out of it.

"Now, I summon forth Arcana Force III - The Empress!"

A monster unlike any that Joey had ever seen appeared before him. It was female in appearance, and had a see through cape on her back. She wore some clothing that included spikes on her back and shoulder, and claws on her hands. Atk/1300 Def/1300

"Sheesh, what da heck is dat ting?!" Joey said.

"It's one of many new types of monsters, known as the Arcana Force series! These cards are based off of the Tarot cards that I so love to use in my fourtune telling, each one representing a different symbolic meaning... but enough about that. It's time for the game of chance to begin..." Sartorius stated.

Joey was about to ask what he meant, when he saw the card of The Empress appear above the Empress herself. It began to spin slowly.

"What da heck's going on?" Joey blinked.

"Like I said, whenever I summon an Arcana Force Monster, a game of chance begins. The Card appears above the monster it represents, and begins to spin. And it won't stop until YOU tell it to. Then, depending on if it lands Right-side up, or Up-side down, one of its two effects will activate. So...are you feeling lucky, Joey?" Sartorius said.

"Heh, I don't know what you're planning, but ya made a big mistake challenging me ta a game of luck!" Joey smirked.

_'Afta all, only a complete idiot wouldn't know that Right-Side Up means good, and Up-Side Down means bad! I'll just make sure it lands Up-side down!'_

Joey kept his eyes close on the card, and when it's name was facing to the right, he shouted," Stop, now!"

The card began to slow down, and it looked like it would land upside down.

_'All right!' _Joey cheered in his mind.

But that cheer turned into dispair, as the card went PAST the Up-side down mark, and ended up RIGHT-Side Up instead.

"No way! I thought for sure that it would land Up-Side down!" Joey seethed.

"Well, my young friend, destiny has a way of making a LOT of things not seem as they appear," Sartorius replied with a grin.

"Oh, great, not another of you fake psychic frauds! I had enough of dat the second I met Espa Roba!" Joey groaned. "So what? Ya gonna say dat you can see my hand or what?"

"I have no need for such things. For as you see, unlike that faker Roba, I am the real deal. That is why I predict that you will be defeated by your 5th turn. And like I said, if you prove that to be wrong, I shall give you a gift," Satorius said.

"Yeah, yeah, whateva! So what does your little girlfriend do when it's Right-Side up, anyway?" Joey scoffed.

"You'll find out during your next turn, I'm sure," Sartorius replied, placing three cards face down infront of him. "I place three cards face down, and end my turn."

"Alright, back ta me!" Joey said, drawing his next card. "I might not know what dat monster of ya's can do, but it can't stand up ta my Rocket Warrior! And if ya thought DAT was bad, then check DIS out! I summon Panther Warrior!"

Joey's trusted monster appeared on the field, roaring as it glared at Sartorius' monsters, its blade ready for a taste of flesh. Atk/2000 Def/1600

"I'm afraid that you've triggered the effect of my Empress!" Sartorius shouted.

"What?!" Joey shouted.

"This isn't good..." Tea said.

"You see, since she landed Right-Side Up, whenever you summon a monster, I can Special Summon one Arcana Force Monster from my hand!" Sartorius explained. "So I call forth Arcana Force IV - The Emperor!"

Another weird-looking monster appeared to Sartorius' side of the field. This one had wings on it, as well as various tentacle like appendges coming out of it. Joey was freaked out by the thing. ATK/1400 DEF/1400.

"Another one of those freaky-looking things?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Ugh, it's so...freaky!" Tea said, shivering.

"I know it might not be much to look at, but it also has the same effect as my Empress!" Sartorius said, the card spinning again.

"Grrr...STOP!" Joey shouted.

The card landed Right-Side up again.

"Well, it seems that destiny is on my side in this duel," Sartorius chuckled. "And since the Emperor landed Right-Side Up, all monsters with Arcana Force in their name that I control gain 500 attack points!"

"Dat ain't good!" Joey gulped as the Arcana Force monsters grew more powerful. Empress: Atk/1300 + 500 1800. Emperor: Atk/1400 + 500 1900. "But I'm not worried. Neither of dem are a match for Panther Warrior! Plus, whenever my Rocket Warrior attacks, he becomes invincible until after da battle! Not to mention dat he weakens any monster he attacks by 500 points! So you're outta luck, Sartorius!"

"Alright, Joey! You got him on the ropes!" Tea cheered.

"And now I'm about ta knock him outta da ring!" Joey replied. "Rocket Warrior! Turn into your invincible mode, and attack dat Emperor!"

The Rocket did so, and charged straight for the weird looking monster.

"Sorry, but not today, Joey! I activate my Trap Card, Wall of Revealing Light!" Sartorius declared.

Soon after, a ray of light appeared above the strange man, only to turn into a wall that blocked the Rocket's attack.

"Hey, what gives!?" Joey shouted.

"My Wall of Revealing Light, that's what. When I activate it, I am allowed to pay Life Points in multiples of 1000. And any monster with attack equal to or lower than the amount I give up CAN'T ATTACK!" Sartorius laughed. "And since I gave up 3000 of my life points, your Rocket was stopped dead in it's tracks! It'll take more then that to defeat me, Joey!"

**To Be Continued...**

So, was I able to get Joey's way of talking down good enough? And what do you think of the duel so far? Please give me feedback. And thanks for the reviews last chapter. Catch you next continue!

UPDATE! I fixed the face-down cards that Sartorius had, so it didn't look like he was cheating in the next chapter.


	3. Joey Vs Sartorius! Part 2

Light of Remorse

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: What if The Light of Destruction was sent back into the past, instead of being destroyed? What if it wanted to repent? And what if it helped the least likely person in the world? Takes place from Battle City and beyond. Joey/Mai/Ishizu

* * *

_Last time, on Light of Remorse..._

"Thanks to my Wall of Revealing Light, your monsters can't attack me! It'll take a lot more than just brute strength to defeat me, Joey!"

* * *

It was Joey's Second Turn of the Duel. He had both Panther Warrior and Rocket Warrior on the field in attack mode, as well as two face down cards, and three cards in his hand. Sartorius had no cards in his hand, and three monsters on the field, his Summon Priest, Empress and Emperor. Wall of Revealing Light was active on the field, and it was still Joey's turn.

"Too bad, Joey. But as long as Wall of Revealing Light is in play, unless you summon a monster with more than 3000 Atk points, you've been stopped dead in your tracks!" Sartorius said. "It may have cost me 3000 Life Points, but it's more than worth it.

**Sartorius: 1000**

"I know that! But ya know, you're taking a big risk giving up so many life points so early in da game!" Joey pointed.

"Sometimes in life, you must risk big in order to gain big. So unless you can make another move, I'd like to begin my turn now," Sartorius said.

"Yeah, yeah, go already. No skin off my nose," Joey grumbled.

"Thank you," Sartorius replied, drawing his next card. "Now, before I do anything else, I reveal my face-down card! Go, Lucky Chance!"

As the weird man's card flipped over, it revealed a picture of a coin in mid-flip.

"What does dat card do?" Joey asked.

"So glad you asked, my young friend. This is how it works. When a card that requires a flip of the coin, or in this case the spin of a card, is activated, and the effect only needs to happen once, I can call out what I think the result will be. And if I guess correctly, then I get to draw an extra card from my deck," Sartorius replied. "And that's just perfect for this next card. I activate another Cup of Ace!"

As Sartorius played the card, a picture of a golden cup appeared above the weird man's head, and began to spin like his Arcana Monsters did.

"Well, it's up to you to stop the card, young Joey. As for me, I predict that it will land Right-Side Up," Sartorius said.

"Why you little...Grr, STOP!" Joey shouted.

Guess which side the card stopped on?

"It landed Right-Side up, just as I predicted. And since it did so, it's first effect activates, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck. Plus, since I guessed correctly, I get to draw an additional card, thanks to my Lucky Chance. In other words, I draw three cards from my deck!" Sartorius said, doing so and bringing his hand to three cards. He took a look at the new cards, and let out a grin. "Well well, looks like I drew one of my favorite cards!"

"And dat would be?" Joey growled.

"Well, you'll find out during my next turn. But for now, I shall sacrifice my Empress and my Emperor in order to summon Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon!

A strong looking machine wearing a mask appeared on the field, but the REAL freaky thing about it was the little creature with the big brain inside of it. Atk/2800 Def/2800.

And once again, the card Moon represented began to spin above it.

"You should know the routine by now. I predict that it'll land Right-Side Up again," Sartorius said.

"...Stop," Joey groaned.

Right-Side Up. Just as Sartorius predicted.

"Destiny is with me in this duel. And since I guessed right again, I get to draw another card from my deck," Sartorius said, doing so,

"This is nuts! How can somebody be so lucky so many times?!" Tea shouted.

"It isn't luck. It's destiny, like I've been saying. And now, I shall have my Moon attack your Rocket Warrior!"

The Machine-like monster raised its hand, ready to smash the Rocket...

"Ya fell for it, ya chump! I activate my face down card, Graceful Dice!" Joey said, revealing one of his Key Cards. "Now, depending on how high my roll is, my monster gains that many attack points! Bet ya didn't see that coming, Mr. Psychic!"

"Actually, I did! So I have to say, nice try, Joey. Or should I say, DICE Try, since that's the trap I'm activating now!" Sartorius said, revealing his thrid face down card. "I could only activate this card when YOU activated a card that required a roll of the Dice. It negates that card, and destroys it!"

"No way!" Joey shouted as his Graceful Dice Card shattered.

"Yes, and that means that your monster is a goner!" Sartorius declared, as The Moon squashed the Rocket beneath his palm.

**Joey: 2700**

"Joey, hang in there!" Tea encourged.

"Now then, I'll place one card face down. That'll do for now," Sartorius said, doing so.

"Okay, tough guy! My turn!" Joey said, drawing his card, and beginning his 3rd turn. _'Sigh...there's not much I can do but defend...for now. But even if I can't win, I just need to survive for 2 more turns. I can't attack because of dat Wall of Light, and even if I could, my Panther and any of the monsters in my hand are no match for dat Moon monster...'_

"I'll just place one monster in defense, and place one card face down. Plus, I'll switch my Panther Warrior into defense mode," Joey said, doing so. "Dat's all."

"That's what you think. I activate my face down card, Acid Trap Hole! Now I can target one of your face down monsters, and if its defense is 2000 or less, it goes farewell!"

"Oh no!" Joey gasped. His face down monster flipped over to reveal Baby Dragon. Its defense was far too weak, and it was devoured by the acid.

"Now, it's my turn. I draw," Sartorius said, doing so. "Now it's the Standby Phase, so two things will happen. First, remember when I said I drew one of my favorite cards? Now it's time for you to see it first-hand!"

Sartorius revealed a card in his hand by the name of Golden Ladybug.

"Great, another card I've never heard of..." Joey growled.

"So sad that you haven't. Because otherwise, you would have known about its special effect. During each of my Standby phases, I can reveal this card to you, in order to gain 500 Life Points!" Sartorius laughed as a golden light rained down on him.

**Sartorius: 1500 **

"But that's not all. Now the effect of my Moon activates, allowing me to call forth a Moon Token to the field in defense mode!"

A monster that looked JUST like the little monster inside of the Moon appeared on the field, its arms crossed. Atk/0 Def/0.

"And now, I shall sacrafice my Moon and Moon Token in order to summon one of the most powerful monsters in my deck! Rise, **ARCANA FORCE XXI - THE WORLD!"**

To Be Continued...

Joey is hanging on the ropes...will he be able to survive for two more turns, let alone win? Find out in the conclusion of Sartorius Vs Joey in the next chapter. Catch you next continue!

UPDATE! I had Sartorius tribute his Empress instead of his Priest, since you can't tribute it in the real game.


	4. Joey Vs Sartorius! Part 3

Light of Remorse

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: What if The Light of Destruction was sent back into the past, instead of being destroyed? What if it wanted to repent? And what if it helped the least likely person in the world? Takes place from Battle City and beyond. Joey/Mai/Ishizu. MIGHT be a bit of Kaiba bashing later.

* * *

_Last time, on Light of Remorse..._

_"I summon forth one of the strongest monsters in my deck! **ARCANA FORCE XXI - THE WORLD!**_

* * *

Joey gulped in a slight amount of fear as he laid his eyes on Sartorius' newest monster. It was big enough to even make The Moon look like a small child in comparsion. ATK/3100 DEF/3100

"Ah man, you've gotta be kidding me! Dat ding's even stronger dan Moneybags' Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Joey shouted.

"Yes, and it has the same effect as my other Arcana monsters!" Sartorius chuckled as the card that The World represented spinned aboved it. "And for a twist, I say that it will land Up-side down.

"Grr...somethin' tells me dat you WANT it to land dat way...stop, NOW!" Joey said.

The Card landed Up-Side down, just like Sartorius said it would.

"Well, you should be grateful to me, Joey. Since The World landed upside down, its second effect activates, meaning that during each of your turns, you get to add the top card of your graveyard to your hand. Nice of me, no? At least now, you'll have a fighting chance... And don't forget. Since I called the spin of my monster correctly, I get to draw an extra card, thanks to the effect of my Lucky Chance card," Sartorius chuckled, doing so. "But it's not as if you'll even HAVE a next turn! I activate the Spell Card, Premature Burial! This will allow me to bring back one of the monsters that currently resides in my graveyard! All I have to do is give up 800 Life Points. So guess who's back again!"

"Oh no!" Joey shouted, as the Moon came back in all it's glory.

**Sartorius: 200**

"Too bad! And my monster's game of chance begins once again! I say that it will land up-side down," Sartorius said.

"STOP!" Joey shouted. And once again, it landed like Sartorius predicted it would.

"Now this is twice that I've done something nice for you, Joey. Since my Moon landed up-side down, that means that during every end phase that my monster is still on the field, I must surrender one of my monsters to you. But don't forget, since I called the spin right yet again, I get to draw an extra card from my deck." Satorius did so. "But like I said before, there won't BE another turn! Moon, attack his Panther!"

Joey watched helplessly as his Panther was smashed into pieces by the Moon's palm.

"Oh no! Now Joey doesn't have anymore monster to defend himself!" Tea shouted.

"Yes, and The World has more than enough power to end this duel! World, attack Joey directly, and finish this duel!" Sartorius shouted.

Tea could only watch in terror as The World fired its powerful beam at Joey...

"Sorry, pal, but you forgot about my face-down cards! And I'm activating one right now! Go, Scapegoat!" Joey declared.

Joey's fathiful goat monsters appeared on his side of the field, making a wall around Joey as the beam hit one of them instead.

"Close, but no cigar! Thanks to my Scapegoat card, four scapegoat tokens appear on my side of the field, blocking your attacks! It'll take more den dat to beat me!" Joey gloated. "Plus, I just have to survive two more turns, and I'll win!"

"Yes, good work, Joey. And to make things easier for you, I shall place two cards face down, and end my turn. And you know what that means," Sartorius said, as the World warped over to Joey's side of the field, much to his surprise.

"What? Ya mean, you're just GIVING me ya World monster?" Joey said, suspicous.

"Why not? After all, you need the help if you wish to survive against me for two more turns," Sartorius said. "Besides, I though you'd be happy with such a strong monster. One strong enough to break through the Wall of Revealing Light that protects me. Of course, since he's on _your_ side of the field now, his effect works for me. But why worry? After all, I only have 200 Life Points left. If you attack my Moon, then this duel is yours."

"Don't listen to him, Joey! Don't forget, he put two cards face down onto the field. He must WANT you to attack him!" Tea shouted.

"It's HIS choice to attack if he wants to, not yours," Sartorius pointed out. "Anyway, will you begin your next move, Joey?"

"I'd be glad ta!" Joey said, drawing his next card. His eyes widened as he saw it. _'Hmmm...dis could come in handy,'_ he thought.

"Before you take your turn, Joey, I shall activate my face down card! Go, Final Attack Orders!" Sartorius said, flipping over one of his traps.

Much to Joey's fright, his scapegoat tokens went from defense to attack!

"Hey, what gives?!" Joey shouted.

"It's the effect of my trap card. As long as Final Attack Orders remains on the field, all defense monsters are switched to attack, and they must _stay _that way. So, you have no choice but to attack me. Because if you don't, I'll simply blow away your scapegoat with my Moon during my next turn. And since your little pet doesn't have any attack points, you'll recieve the full force of my Moon's wrath, bringing your Life Points to Zero, and ending the duel!" Sartorius laughed.

"Oh no! Joey!" Tea said, worried for her friend.

"Grr...well, I guess I have no choice den!" Joey growled. _'Damn...if only I had Giant Trunade in my hand..._' "World, attack ya former masta, and end dis duel!"

As the World fired its beam at the Moon, Sartorius gained a little glint in his eye. One that Tea didn't miss at all.

"LOOK OUT, JOEY!" Tea shouted.

"Too late! The attack has commenced, which means that I can now activate my face down card! Go, **Blast Held By a Tribute!**" Sartorius said as his final trap card flipped up.

"What does dat ding do...?" Joey gulped.

"So glad you asked, Joey. I could only activate Blast Held By a Tribute when you attacked me with a monster that was brought forth by a tribute summon. All attack position monsters on your side of the field are _destroyed! _And you take 1000 points of damage! Now you know why I gave you my World so easily!" Sartorius lauged.

"UGHHHH!!" Joey screamed as the World exploded into pieces, taking his scapegoats with it. Not to mention a fair amount of his Life Points.

**Joey: 1700**

"Joey! NO!" Tea shouted as Joey went to a knee.

"Too bad. You were so close, but destiny cannot be fought against," Sartorius chuckled.

"...I place one card face down. ...End turn..." Joey said in a small voice, doing so while still on his knee.

"Humph...I guess that you weren't the one after all..." Sartorius frowned, as he drew his next card. "Just to make sure that your face down cards don't get in my way, I'll activate my Heavy Storm spell card!"

As Tea looked on in horror, all of the Spell and Trap cards on both players sides of the field were destroyed.

"Now you have nothing left to protect yourself. And all you needed to do was survive for one more turn...Moon, attack Joey directly, and finish this duel!"

The Moon obeyed, smashing Joey to the ground, as his life points went to zero.

**Joey: 0**

"And as they say, that's game," Sartorius said, the cards disappearing as his Duel Disk went back to normal. He walked two Joey, who was still on his knee on the ground. "Just one more turn, and you would have won. So close, and yet so far..."

Joey let out a smirk as he looked up at Sartorius. "Mind checkin your Duel Disk?"

Sartorius, eyebrow raised, did so. And soon, a shocked look came over him.

"What...? It says that it was turn 5 for you when I beat you!" Sartorius said, stunned beyond belief. How can that be!"

"It's because of dis little card right here," Joey said, taking the top card of his graveyard out and showing it to Sartorius.

Sartorius' eyes widended as he saw the card. "What the... Pyro Clock of Destiny?!"

"Yep," Joey smirked as he went back to his feet. "And you shoud know what it does. It moves da turn count forward by one, which means dat 5 of my turns went past before you finished me off! And dat means dat I win! Good ding I played it before ya Heavy Storm wiped it out!"

"Alright, Joey! You did it!" Tea cheered, rushing towards the two.

"Sure did! I may not have won in the regular way, but I did surivive long enough!" Joey said. He turned towards Sartorius. "Which means that you have something to give me, right?"

Sartorius just stared at Joey for a moment with a blank look on his face. But soon, that look turned into a genuine smile.

"Well done, Joey. You managed to defeat destiny. ...Perhaps you are the one that I can show my remorse through..." Sartorius said, whispering the last thing.

"What was dat?" Joey asked.

"...Nothing. Anyway, you defeated me fair and square. So here is your reward," Sartorius said, handing Joey a card.

Joey and Tea took a look at it, and were awed by how powerful the card looked.

"Uria, Da Lord of Searing Flames?" Joey read the card name. "What kinda card is that?"

"Trust me, Joey, in a tournament filled with God Cards, you'll need that card to survive, let alone win," Sartorius said, turning away, ready to leave. "That is just one of the three Sacred Beast cards. Meaning that there are two more out there. They aren't quite as powerful as the God Cards, but they shall give you an edge if used in the right way."

"I'm not sure what ya mean...but thanks!" Joey said, smiling.

"Yeah, I can't wait until Yugi sees this card!" Tea said.

"No problem. Now, I must be off. Farewell..." Sartorius said, his long white coat flowing as he left the two friends.

* * *

And that brings an end to the duel between Joey and Sartorius, and hopefully an end to the small chapters. Because the _true _story shall begin in the next chapter. Catch you next continue!


	5. The Two Twins

Light of Remorse

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: What if The Light of Destruction was sent back into the past, instead of being destroyed? What if it wanted to repent? And what if it helped the least likely person in the world? Takes place from Battle City and beyond. Joey/Mai/Ishizu. MIGHT be a bit of Kaiba bashing later.

* * *

_Last time, on Light of Remorse..._

"I must be going now. Farewell..."

* * *

_'Humph. That entire duel was nothing more than a waste of time,' _Marik thought, watching as Sartorius walked away. _'I may not have any knowledge of these so-called Scared Beast monsters, but _nothing_can stand up to the power of a God Card. Espically the Winged Dragon of Ra that I possess! Feh...enough of this foolishness. It's time for me to finally put my plan into motion!'_

Marik sent a thought wave to his waiting Rare Hunters. _'Okay, my Rare Hunters. Now that that pointless duel has been completed, it's time for you to finally capture those foolish friends of Yugi!'_

But nothing happened.

_'...What are you waiting for, an invitation?! Capture those fools NOW!' _Marik screamed within his mind.

Nothing happened still.

_'What is happening?! Why aren't the Rare Hunters responding to my will?!' _Marik snarled in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark alley...

* * *

Sartorius (AKA: The Light of Destruction) was standing over a bunch of bodies, all decked within black robes. They weren't dead though, just knocked out.

"Humph. Let that be a lesson to you. Never work for a madman. I should know, since I once was one," LOD smirked. "Sorry, Marik, but you will not do _anything _to harm Joey or his friends until the Battle City finals."

His smirk grew wider.

"Finals which I FULLY intend to be a part of..."

* * *

While Marik was swearing that his incompent hunters would face a fate worse than death, Tea's Cell Phone began to ring.

"Hm...oh, my Cell Phone's going off," Tea said, answering it. "Hello?"

"_Tea, is that you?" _The Deep Voice of Yami Yugi said on the other end.

"Oh, Yugi! Yeah, it's me," Tea said. "How are you doing? Where are you?"

Tea could hear a sigh of relief from Yami. _"I'm fine. I'm just glad that you are as well. Is anyone with you?"_

"Yeah, Joey is with me. Tristan went to pick up Joey's sister, and your grandpa went to the hospital with Bakura. He wasn't looking too good when we found him..." Tea said.

Yami frowned. _"You can tell me about that later. We need to get together as soon as we can. Take Joey, and meet us at the middle of the city. And before you ask, Kaiba is with me. I'll explain everything as soon as we see each other."_

"Okay..." Tea said as she hung up the phone.

"So, was dat really Yuge? What did he say?" Joey asked at the troubled look on Tea's face.

"Yeah, that was Yugi. ...He said he wants us all to meet in the middle of the city. He sounded...worried a little," Tea replied. "Plus, he's with Kaiba."

Joey made a face at the last line. "Oh, _joy_. Seeing Moneybags is about as fun as getting ya teeth pulled out!" He sighed. "But I guess if Yuge's worried about somethin', den we'd betta do as he says."

"Okay, let's go!" Tea said as they rushed towards the middle of the city, ignoring Marik, who was STILL trying to contact his Rare Hunters.

On the other side of the city...

* * *

Yami sighed in relief as he hung up the phone.

_'Well, Yugi, it seems that our friends are okay,' _Yami thought in his mind.

_'Yeah! What a relief!' _Yugi said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. _'Now all we gotta do is meet with them in the middle of the city, and they'll be safe...'_

Yami grunted in agreement as he exited the building that he was in. He walked up to Seto Kaiba, wh was leaning against a piller with his arms crossed.

"It seems that my friends are okay...for now. I was able to contact Tea, and now we are to meet them within the middle of the city," Yami informed Kaiba.

"Hm...very well. But remember, Yugi. After we find your friends, you and I will have our long awaited showdown. And when all is said and done, your God Card will be mine!" Kaiba chuckled.

"...We'll see," Yugi replied. But before the two could be on their way, a beeping sound came from Kaiba's white trench coat. The powerful (yet arrogant) duelist pushed a button on it.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Kaiba inquired.

"We have a problem. Joey's duel disk isn't transmitting a signal to the satellite network!" Mokuba replied.

"Hm...that is a cause for concern. But don't worry about that for now. We have confirmed that they are safe, and are about to meet them in the middle of the city. I want you to make your way there as well, okay?" Kaiba said.

"Okay, bro! I'll meet you there!" Mokuba said, cutting off the signal. "Heh, I guess nothing can beat technology!"

"Care to put that theroy to the test, little brat?" A voice said from behind the younger Kaiba brother.

Mokuba whirled around to see a bunch of men in dark cloaks leering down at him from a higher building.

"Who the heck are you creeps?!" Mokuba shouted.

The creeps didn't reply. They just sneered down at the scared child...

"Are we close to the meeting site, yet?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, just a few feet away!" Tea replied, running along with Joey.

"We're almost there," Kaiba said, walking along side Yami.

"Good," Yami said, keeping a lookout for Tea and Joey.

It wasn't too long before they caught sight of each other.

"Tea! Joey!" Yami said, rushing to meet up with them.

"YUGI!" The two friends shouted, rushing to get to the King of Games.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes at the display. But he couldn't help but notice that something...or rather _someone_...was missing...

The three friends were almost together. But at the last second, a figure jumped in the middle of them, startling everyone.

"It's a Rare Hunter!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"So, dis is one of da creeps dat have been chasing Yuge throughout dis whole ding?!" Joey shouted, as he glared at the laughing man.

"Ugh, this guy's almost as creepy as that Sartorius person!" Tea said, freaked.

"Hm? Sartorius?" Yami asked, looking at Joey.

"I'll explain later, Yuge," Joey replied.

"Heh Heh Heh Heh...Well, seems that the other batch of Rare Hunters have failed in their mission!" The robed man laughed. "No matter. We still have something that you want. Take a look above you, all of you! You in particular, Seto Kaiba."

The four did so, and saw that Mokuba was hanging from a rope hooked to a helicopter high in the sky!

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted.

"Oh no, Mokuba!" Tea shouted as well.

"Let him go, ya cape wearing freaks!" Joey snarled.

"Release him at once!" Yami growled.

"Seto! Please, help me Seto! Get me down!" Mokuba shouted as he dangled.

"You snake...! Give me back my brother, or face my wrath!" Kaiba shouted, glaring death at the Rare Hunter.

"Your empty threats won't work on us, Seto Kaiba. You might as well kiss your brother good bye!" The Rare Hunter, Lumis, chuckled.

But before anything else could happen, a female figure was seen jumping up towards the rope. She passed through it quickly, and in the next second, the rope snapped in two, bringing Mokuba falling towards the ground!

"WHAT?!" Lumis shouted in disbelief.

"Mokuba!!" The four duelists shouted as they watch helplessly as Mokuba fell towards the ground.

But another Female Figure quickly caught the young boy, and they both landed safely onto the ground.

"That...that was close," Mokuba said, looking up at his saviours, only to widen his eyes as he saw that both women looked the same! They could have passed off as twins! "Uh...thanks, miss..."

The two women smiled at him. "You may call us...Sarina, young one."

* * *

Okay, chapter still wasn't as long as I liked, but at least it came out much quicker this time. Anyway, the next chapter will feature Sarina, the sister of Sartorius, and her clone versus Lumis and Umbra in a tag team duel. And I'll write out the whole duel in that one chapter. Catch you next continue!


	6. The Twins Vs The Masks

Light of Remorse

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: What if The Light of Destruction was sent back into the past, instead of being destroyed? What if it wanted to repent? And what if it helped the least likely person in the world? Takes place from Battle City and beyond. Joey/Mai/Ishizu

* * *

_Last time, on Light of Remorse..._

_"You may call us Sarina, young one._

* * *

Yugi, Tea, Joey and Kaiba couldn't believe their eyes. This woman had come out of nowhere, and had cut Mokuba free from the grasp of the Rare Hunters! Then another woman who looked just like her caught the boy as he was falling to his doom! Of all the weird things that they had seen in their life, this ranked up in the top ten!

"Woah...dat was awesome!" Joey said with a huge grin. "Just like what Xena, Warrior Princess woulda done!"

"I know! She managed to save Mokuba like it was nothing!" Tea gushed.

Yami grunted in agreement, as Yugi blushed a little at how beautiful the women were. They'd give Ishizu and even MAI a run for their money!

Kaiba didn't say anything, but even he was impressed by the skill at which the two women had shown in saving his little brother.

"I believe that this belongs to you?" Sarina said, suddenly appearing in front of Kaiba with Mokuba in tow.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, jumping out of Sarina's arms and landing in front of Kaiba.

"Are you okay, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked in concern.

Mokuba nodded. "I'm alright, thanks to these cool ladies here!" Mokuba said, grinning at the two Sarinas.

They grinned back at the boy. "It was our pleasure," the real Sarina said.

But before they could get to talking some more, the forgotten Lumis growled out loud, catching everyone attention. "Hey, Xena-wannabe over there! I don't know who you think you are, but we kidnapped that boy fair and square!"

Both Sarina's growled, and turned stern glares towards Lumis, who shrunk back a little from them.

"You call holding someone against their will 'fair and square'?" The clone Sarina said.

"You Rare Hunters make me sick!" The Real Sarina snarled. "Having to resort to scare tactics and counterfeit cards to win...you don't deserve to be called real duelists!"

Lumis just sneered back at the two ladies. "Like it matters what you two think. As long as we can obtain victory, the Rare Hunters will do it at any cost. Besides, what do you think that YOU could do about it?"

Both Sarina's held up their Duel Disks that had shown up out of nowhere. "We could get rid of you two once and for all, that's what!" The Real Sarina (Who shall be named R. Sarina from now on) said.

"And before you even say anything, we know that your partner is hiding up on top of that building behind you," The Clone Sarina (now known as C. Sarina) said.

Lumis looked surprised for a second. But he quickly shook it off, and sneered at the Sarinas again. "Humph, very well. We were going to destroy Yugi and Kaiba, but getting rid of the fools who put a wrench into our plans will be just as satisfying! Umbra, prepare the dueling field!" Lumis said into his headset.

Umbra nodded from his spot on top of the building. "Very well. We can just consider these two as a warm-up for the main course!"

Lumis nodded back as he looked towards the two Sarinas. "Well...if you'll follow me, lovely ladies, than we shall begin this little duel! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The Mask of Light laughed, jumping onto the building next to them and making his way to the one where Umbra was at.

"Man, dose punks give me da creeps!" Joey growled.

"_Everything _gives you the creeps, you pathetic little puppy," Kaiba sneered towards Joey. Said blond glared at Kaiba, but didn't respond.

The arrogant duelist went up to the two Sarinas. "I'd like to give you my thanks for rescuing my little brother. Now all that's left to do is take down those mask-wearing clowns, and I'll be the one to do it!"

"You mean WE'LL be the ones to do it, Kaiba. Those Rare Hunters threatened my friends, and I can not let them get away with it!" Yami growled.

But the Sarinas mearly shook their heads. "Sorry, but _we_ were the ones to challenge them first. So that means that _we_ will have the honor of taking them down," R. Sarina said.

"But _we _are the ones that they have threatened. Why would you go out of your way to fight against someone that you have no quarrel with?" Yami questioned.

"Let's just say...that these Rare Hunters have made us remember a bad time in our life...but enough talk. They're waiting for us," C. Sarina said, as she and R. Sarina began walking towards the building.

"Humph. Very well, but I shall go with you, in order to make sure that those punks get just what they deserve!" Kaiba said, following them, his brother rushing behind him.

"That makes two of us," Yami replied, following them as well, with Tea and Joey right behind him.

"So...do you think that they stand a chance, Joey?" Tea asked.

"Heh, if their Dueling Skills are anywhere NEAR as good as their Rescuing Skills, den day've got dis in da bag!" Joey said with a smirk.

* * *

It wasn't too long before the group of seven found themselves on top of the building that Lumis had led them to. And right there waiting for them was Lumis and Umbra.

"Heh...so nice that you beauties could join us!" Umbra chuckled. "Normally, I'd be a gentleman to such lovely women such as yourselves, but you messed up Master Marik's plans when you saved that little brat, Mokuba. So now, you'll have to pay the price!"

"Yes, and with interest as well!" Lumis chuckled, as they, plus the two Sarinas, went into the Dueling Arena (which was a huge glass floor).

"Spare us the evil talk. Why have you chosen to duel here of all places?" R. Sarina scowled.

"All shall be explained in due time, my beauties. But first, allow us to introduce ourselves," Lumis said. He raised his head so that his face could be seen clearly. "My name is Lumis!"

Umbra did the same. "And my name is Umbra."

Yami gained a shocked look on his face. "I remember you two. Both Kaiba and myself defeated you only a few minutes ago!"

"That's right. You may have beaten us before, but that was only because of Kaiba's God Card. But since these women don't have such a thing, I doubt that they will be as lucky!" Lumis said with a smirk. "Now, I shall explain the rules of this match.

It shall be a Tag Team Duel. Umbra and myself against these two. Each duelist shall recieve 4000 Life Points, and you must defeat _both_ of the other team's duelists to win. And the losers? They shall gain a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!"

Yami scowled. _'I knew that they would pull something like this! That means that if Sarina and her twin lose, they could be in grave danger!'_

"Notice where you're standing. Above a 50-foot Light Shaft that runs all the way to the ground floor. But if you end up falling, then you will _never _reach the bottom. That's because the very thin surface that we're standing on is a divider between this world and the dreaded Shadow Realm! Each duelist's Life Points will be displayed on the Magic Shadow Box behind you. And when they go to zero...well, let's just say that it'll be game over. Permanently! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Lumis laughed. "And don't forget, acrording to Battle City Rules, when we win, we'll get your rarest cards, making it much eaiser to defeat Yugi and Kaiba!"

"Humph, a good plan. Except for one thing. If anyone's going to take a little fall, it'll be you two!" C. Sarina. "After all, you two were foolish to take us on in a Tag Duel. No one knows yourself better...than yourself!"

"Humph. We shall see!" Umbra stated, as the four activated their Duel Disks.

"Man...I hope dose two know what they're gettin demselves into!" Joey said.

"Yeah...after all, the Shadow Realm is NOT a fun place from what I've heard..." Tea said, quite nervous.

"Well, this should prove to be interesting..." Kaiba said, keeping a close eye on the duel.

"Be careful out there!" Yami shouted to the two Sarinas.

They both gave Yami a thumbs up.

"Come on! Beat down those two clowns, guys!" Moukba cheered.

"Well, if that's all from the Peanut Gallery, let's begin, shall we?" Umbra said.

"With pleasure!" R. Sarina said.

"LET'S DUEL!" All four shouted as they drew the top five cards from their deck.

**L: 4000**

**U: 4000**

**R. S: 4000**

**C. S: 4000**

"Now then, since it was our idea to have this duel, I shall begin!" Lumis said, drawing his next card. He took two of the cards from his hand, and slid them into the Duel Disk. "I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn. Your turn, Sarina. But make no mistake, we shall make you and your twin pay for ruining Master Marik's plans!"

"I'll believe that when I see it, Lumis!" R. Sarina said, drawing her next card. She smirked when she saw what it was. "Okay, to start off, I shall summon Silver Spirit - Ukyo, in attack mode!"

As R. Sarina played the card, a human-looking monster garbbed in a blue Kimono with white tape covering his arms and face except for his bright yellow eyes appeared on the field. He crossed his arms, and fixed a stern glare on the Rare Hunters. (800/600)

"Then...I'll place one card face-down, and activate the spell card, Full Moon Mirror!"

As a face-down card appeared behind Ukyo, the spell card showed up on the field, then turned into a egg-looking thing with closed eyes. Not to mention that a tiny full moon appeared above it soon after.

"And what does that do, if I may ask?" Umbra said.

"Well, I could tell you...but then that would spoil the surprise!" R. Sarina chuckled.

"Humph, then I take it it's my turn!" Umbra said, drawing his next card. "I'll place Shining Abyss in defense mode!"

As he did so, a strange-looking fairy monster appeared on the field. It had large golden wings, and a rather large bottom half. It was colored blue and yellow, and was crossing it's arms, signifying that it was indeed in defense. (1600/1800)

Lumis began to laugh all of a sudden. "Heh, it's time to show you how we work together!"

C. Sarina narrowed her eyes, "A team strategy this early?"

"Correct you are, Sarina! I activate Mask of Brutality!" Lumis said, revealing the spell card.

Umbra smriked. "Why thank you, Lumis! Your mask will make a perfect fit for my monster!"

The Mask card transferred over to Umbra's Shining Abyss, and latched on to its face, making the fairy roar as its attack points skyrocketed! (2600/1800)

"What da?! Dat ting's attack points just went up by 1000!" Joey exclaimed, shocked.

"Heh, that's what wearing the Mask of Brutality will grant you!" Lumis laughed. "Of course, such a powerful card doesn't come without its setbacks. We can only keep this card in play as long as we each give up 1000 Life Points at the start of our turns. But I'm sure that Umbra has my back on this one..."

Umbra nodded. "Right you are, partner! So now, I'll activate the Spell Card, Masked Doll!"

Umbra played the Spell card, and the Shining Abyss began to glow along with it.

"As long as my card remains on the field, it will absorb any and all negative effects caused by my magic card!" Umbra chuckled.

Lumis chuckled right beside him. "I knew I could count on you, Umbra. Now our Mask will power up our monster with no cost to us!"

"That's right! You two women were FOOLS to take us on! Against our combined strength, you have no chance in hell!" Umbra said.

Kaiba sneered from the sidelines. "Well, while Sarina's athletic skills might be impressive, it's a shame to say that her Dueling Skills could use some work. Both her and her sister are staring down a monster with 2600 Atk points, and all they have on the field is a weakling with only 800."

Ukyo heard this, and turned to glare at Kaiba. But the head of Kaiba Corp simply shrugged it off.

"Don't count them out yet, Kaiba. After all, attack points aren't everything," Yami said to him. Then he smirked. "After all, after the way I defeated you the first time we met, I thought that you'd know better."

Kaiba growled in Yami's direction, but didn't respond. Joey snickered when he saw the look of anger on Kaiba's face.

Meanwhile, back at the duel, C. Sarina had just drawn her next card.

"Humph. If you think having a big brute on the field will scare us, then think again! I summon Silver Sprit - Sakyo in attack mode!"

Soon after, a monster that looked just like Ukyo, only slighty larger, appeared on the field. The two twins exchanged glances, and nodded their heads towards each other, then they both leveled a glare onto the Shining Abyss. (600/800)

"Heh, so you summoned an even weaker monster to do battle with our Shining Abyss? You two are even more foolish than I thought!" Lumis sneered.

"We'll see about that..." C. Sarina. "I'll place one card face-down on the field, and end my turn."

A face-down card appeared behind the two twin monsters.

"And that's all for now. We've each taken one turn, which means that the attacks can now commence!" R. Sarina said.

"Yes, and thanks to our superior Tag Strategy, we have the most powerful monster on the field!" Umbra said. "It's only a matter of time before we destroy those weaklings, and then YOU!"

"Try it...if you dare," C. Sarina said.

"With pleasure! Now, stand back!" Lumis said, drawing his next card. He gained an evil grin when he saw what it was. "Well, how nice for me. I just drew Mask of the Accursed! And I think I'll play it now!"

As Lumis played the card, a trail of light came from it, and launched onto Ukyo's face. He growled as he tried to get the light off, before it turned into a different Mask, and made him halt his movements. Sakyo glared with hatred at Lumis for doing what he did.

"Mask of the Accursed has a very special power. The monster it attaches itself to cannot attack. Plus, durning the Standby Phase of every turn that the mask remains, you'll take 500 Points of Damage to your Life Points, Sarina!" Lumis said with glee.

R. Sarina just let off a little smirk. "Is that the best you can do, Lumis? If so, then this will be eaiser than I thought!"

Lumisgrowled a bit in surprise, and a bit in anger. "You won't be so smug when I place one card face-down and force you to take your move!" Lumis did so.

"My turn! Finally..." R. Sarina said, drawing her next card.

"Don't forget, thanks to your monster's new fashion statement, you take 500 points of damage!" Lumis reminded her

R. Sarina just kept her smirk on her face, even as her Life Points dropped.

**R. Sarina: 3500**

"If that's all, than I shall activate a little Spell Card called Merciless Winds!" R. Sarina said, revealing a card that had a picture of a family's home being swept up by a tornado as they watched on in horror and sadness.

"I've never heard of that card before!" Umbra said.

"Me neither!" Lumis said.

"I'm not too surprised. After all, only one copy exists in the world, and I wield it! And as for what it does, it lets me return all of my and my sister's spell and trap cards on the field back to our hands!" R. Sarina said.

As she said those words, a tornado appeared on the field that looked much like Joey's Giant Trunade. It blew over the two face-down cards that both Sarinas had on the field, as well as the Real Sarina's Full Moon Mirror spell, forcing them back to the two's hands.

"And what, prey-tell, was that supposed to achieve?" Umbra sneered.

"What it 'achieved' was the fact that my spell and trap cards that were on the field will now be safe from my next card!" R. Sarina sneered back. "Say hello to Heavy Storm!"

Umbra and Lumis widened their eyes. "Oh no!" Both of them shouted.

They could do nothing but watch as all of the spell and trap cards that were on the field were destroyed in the storm's mighty wind. This included the two masks that were on the field, which meant that Ukyo was free, and that Shining Abyss's attack points went back to normal. (1600/1800)

"And now that the mask that was bound to my Ukyo is destroyed, I can attack with him!" R. Sarina chuckled.

Lumis and Umbra just laughed at that. "And what makes you think that that will do you any good? Even without his mask, Shining Abyss is more than powerful enough to block any attack from those weak spirits of yours!" Lumis cackled.

But R. Sarina's smirk grew ever wider. "I think you need to get your hearing checked. I said I was going to attack with Ukyo. I didn't say that I would be attacking Shining Abyss."

This caused the two Mask-users to stop their laughing, and gulp a bit in fear.

"That's right! With the help of this spell card, I'm going to attack you directly! Go, Mirror Route!"

As Sarina played the card, two mirrors surrounded Ukyo, and began to glow with a bright light, not unlike the light that Shining Abyss was glowing with eariler.

"I can only use this card on a monster with 1000 Attack Points or less. But in exchange, said monster can attack your life points directly!" R. Sarina laughed. "Go, Ukyo. Attack Lumis directly with Quick Silver!"

Ukyo eagerlyjumped into the air, and aimed his arm towards the frightened Lumis. He shot out a power gust of Silver Wind, which hit Lumis head on as the Rare Hunter screamed in pain, even while his life points dropped.

**Lumis:** **3200**

"Consider that payback from my monster for making him wear such a tacky mask!" R. Sarina taunted, even as Ukyo floated back down beside his twin, smirking under his taped mouth. "Now, I'll place my card back face-down, and once again activate Full Moon Mirror!"

A face-down appeared back behind the two twins, as the Full Moon Mirror once again made its precense known.

"That's all for now. So let's see what you've got this time, ya big brute," R. Sarina smirked.

Lumis growled as he got back to his feet. "You're just lucky that it's my partner's turn. Otherwise, I'd make you regret doing that!"

"Don't worry, Lumis! I'll get revenge for you right...NOW!" Umbra shouted, drawing his next card. "I'm a bit weary of your face-down card, but there's always a chance that you could draw another Mirror Route Card. And with the stakes being so high, I just can't take that chance! So, I'll place one card face-down, and have my Shining Abyss attack Ukyo!"

The Shining Abyss gattered energy into his palms, and launched it towards Ukyo, even as a face-down card appeared behind it.

But R. Sarina just smirked. "You should have been more cautious...I activate my Trap Card! Go, Mirror Bind!"

As the trap activated, many mirrors began to surround Shining Abyss, Ukyo and Sakyo within them.

"Wha-? What's going on?!" Umbra shouted.

"Nothing's going on...except for your monster's doom!" C. Sarina cackled as all of a sudden, TWO forms of Shining Abyss attacked both sides of the field! One of the blasts hit Shining Abyss head on, and destroyed it, and the others took out Sakyo and Ukyo.

"No! What happened to my monster?!" Umbra growled.

"My Mirror Bind Trap happened, that's what. I can only play it if you attack, and I have both Sakyo and Ukyo on the field. The monster you attacked with is destroyed, and every monster on the field that had lower attack points than it went with it!" R. Sarina explained.

Unknown to everyone but Sarina, three of the eyes on the Full Moon Mirror opened...

"You may have gotten rid of our monster, but was the cost worth it? You just took out two of your monsters, leaving you wide open!" Lumis said.

"I'm aware of that. But trust me when I say that it will help us take the first few steps towards winning this duel...and getting rid of you two forever!" R. Sarina said.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Silver Spirit - Ukyo_

_Light Attribute/Warrior_

_Atk: 800 / Def: 600_

_Level: 4_

_Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, you can Special Summon1 "Silver Spirit - Sakyo" from your Graveyard._

_Silver Spirit - Sakyo_

_Light Attribute/Warrior_

_Atk: 600 / Def: 800_

_Level: 4_

_Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Silver Spirit - Ukyo" from your Graveyard. _

_Mirror Route_

_Normal Spell_

_Select one monster on your side of the field with 1000 Atk or less. The selected monster can attack your opponent __directly__ this turn._

_Mirrior Bind_

_Normal Trap_

_Activate only if you __control__ a "__Silver Spirit - Ukyo__" and "__Silver Spirit - Sakyo__". If one of your opponent's monsters attacks, the attacking monster is __destroyed__. Afterwards, __destroy__ all monster(s) with an __ATK__ lower than the __destroyed__ monster's __ATK__ on the field._

_Full Moon Mirror_

_Continuous Spell _

_When a monster on the field is __destroyed__, place 1 "__Full Moon Counter__" on this card. When there are 10 "__Full Moon Counters__" on this card, __Tribute__ this card to __activate__ 1 "__Infinite Fiend Mirror__" from your __hand__ or __Deck_.

All of these cards were used by Sarina in the Two Part Yu-gi-oh GX Episode: 'Mirror Mirror.' Credit goes to the writers of the episode.

_Merciless Winds_

_Normal Spell_

_Return all Spell and Trap Cards on your side of the field back to your hand._

A Card of my own creation. You may use it, as long as you give me permission.

* * *

Man...that was my longest chapter. Sorry that I didn't write out the whole duel like I said I would, but I figured you waited long enough. Anyway, the duel will continue next chapter. Catch you next continue!

UPDATE! I fixed it so that Lumis didn't get to go twice in a row. Sorry about that!


	7. The Twins Vs The Masks: Part 2

Light of Remorse

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: What if The Light of Destruction was sent back into the past, instead of being destroyed? What if it wanted to repent? And what if it helped the least likely person in the world? Takes place from Battle City and beyond. Joey/Mai/Ishizu

* * *

_Last time, on Light of Remorse..._

_"I'm aware of that. But trust me when I say that it will help us take the first few steps towards winning this duel...and getting rid of you two forever!" R. Sarina said._

* * *

The Duel between Lumis, Umbra and the two Sarina Twins raged on. Both of the Rare Hunters had three cards in their hands, while R. Sarina had one, and C. Sarina had five. Nobody had any monsters on the field, but Umbra had one face down card on the field. It was now R. Sarina's turn.

"Since you're done, I'll take my turn now," R. Sarina said, drawing her next card. Her eyes lit up when she saw what it was. "This shall come in handy. I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! And I'll use it to bring back my Silver Spirit - Ukyo!"

The famous symbol of Monster Reborn appeared on the field, flashing brightly before Ukyo appeared once again on the field, crossing his arms. (800/600)

"Humph. I don't see what good that will do you! Without his twin on the field, he's pretty...much..." Lumis bragged, only to trail off when Ukyo moved to the side, and revealed a smirking Sakyo. (600/800)

"Oh, did I forget to mention the special ability of my Ukyo?" R. Sarina said with fake naivety. "When he's special summoned successfully to the field, I can special summon his twin, Sakyo, from the graveyard. And Sakyo is summoned to MY side of the field, which means that I can attack with him as well as Ukyo. So one of you is about to take some MAJOR damage. The question is...who?"

Both Lumis and Umbra gulped in fear...

"Wow, Sarina's schooling dose caped clowns out there!" Joey cheered.

"You were saying something about her dueling skills, Kaiba?" Yami smirked.

Kaiba sneered. "Humph. They may have the upper hand now, but it'll take much more than weak monsters and Tag Team Tactics to defeat the Rare Hunters."

Meanwhile, R. Sarina had made her choice. "I think I'll attack you, Lumis. Those Spells of yours are beginning to bug me, so the sooner I get rid of you, the better! Sakyo, Ukyo, attack Lumis' Life Points directly!"

Lumis watched in horror as the two twins jumped into the air getting ready to attack him...

"Don't worry, I've got your back, Lumis!" Umbra shouted. "I activate my face down card, Mask of Weakness! This card will lower Ukyo's attack points by 700, making the damage that my partner will receive shrink!"

The trap on Umbra's side flipped up, and soon after, another mask appeared on Ukyo, weakening his attack dramatically. Sakyo glared at Umbra, even as he fired his Silver Wind at Lumis along with Ukyo's much weaker wind.

**Lumis: 2500**

"Thank you, Umbra. I'm still in the game!" Lumis chuckled.

"Think nothing of it, partner!" Umbra chuckled back.

"Grr...you'll regret using that card so early. But for now, I'll activate the spell card, Mirror Call! This card allows me to return one trap card from the graveyard to my hand, so long as Ukyo and Sakyo are on the field when I play it. And I think you can guess which card I'm choosing..." R. Sarina smirked, as she retrieved her Mirror Bind card, and placed it back face down. "Your move, Lumis..."

"Humph, fine!" Lumis snarled, drawing his next card. "I know full well that your face down card is Mirror Bind! So, I'll just force you to use it on one of my weaker cards. I summon Grand Tiki Elder to the field in attack mode!"

Lumis did so, as a freaky looking spirit with a tiki mask came out to the field. It waved its arms in a trance like way, eyeing the two twins, who glared back at it. (1500/800)

"Now, its time to attack! Grand Tiki Elder, destroy Sakyo!" Lumis commanded.

The Elder did so with pleasure, laughing as it sent a wave of hypnotic energy towards the weaker twin.

"I activate my face down card! Go, Mirror Bind!" R. Sarina declared, revealing the trap once again.

Just like with Shining Abyss, two copies of Grand Tiki Elder appeared on the field, and attacked both sides of it, wiping out every monster.

Not to mention adding three more mirror counters to Full Moon Mirror, totaling up to six altogether...

"Humph. It may have cost me my monster, but at least those annoying twins are gone!" Lumis laughed. "But the field won't be very empty for long... First, I'll play one card face down! Then I play the spell card, Card Exchange!"

"Card Exchange? What does it do?" Yami asked from the side lines.

"Ya got me, Yug. I've neva heard of dat card!" Joey said.

"It's very simple. Card Exchange can only be played during a Tag Team duel. And it allows me to exchange my entire hand with that of any duelist on the field!" Lumis explained. He then turned his head towards Umbra. "And I choose you, Umbra!"

"Huh?! Lumis, why are you using that card on me? I thought that we were on the same team!" Umbra growled.

"Of course we are. But think about it! All those two have been using lately are weak monsters. And I don't want to take the chance of gaining monsters that can easily be destroyed during the other Sarina's next turn. So hand over your cards!" Lumis said.

Umbra growled again, and went over to Lumis as the rest of the people watched. "Here!" He said, giving Lumis his cards. "You'd better not screw this one up, Lumis!"

Lumis chuckled in glee as he saw the cards he now had. "Oh, don't worry. I plan to make VERY good use of these cards. Right now, in fact!" Lumis laughed. "I activate the spell card I placed face down! Curse of the Masked Beast!"

As he did this, a dark looking alter appeared in the middle of the field, displaying two pillars split apart slightly.

"This doesn't look good..." Mokuba said, a bit freaked by the pillars.

"Hmm, so the Rare Hunters are planning to do a Ritual Summon..." Kaiba said, looking intrigued.

"A Ritual Summon? Dat's what Mako used to summon dat giant whale against me in our duel!" Joey said, eyes wide.

"Then...that means that Lumis must be summoning a super powerful monster!" Tea gasped.

"Yes...and if it's strong enough...then this duel could take a turn for the worse," Yami growled, eyes narrowed.

"This Ritual Spell card shall allow me to summon a powerful monster straight from my hand without having to worry about a tribute! All that needs to be done is for me to send the correct level of monsters from my hand to the graveyard. And I hold Rouge Doll, and Nuvia The Wicked, both at level 4. And as you know, 4 + 4 equals eight, which is the exactlevel of the monster I am summoning!" Lumis laughed. "So now, I send both Rouge Doll and Nuvia the Wicked to the graveyard, in order to summon **The Masked Beast**!"

As the alter vanished after absorbing the energy of the two monsters, a frightening looking monster took its place.

It seemed to be a gigantic centaur with humane, muscular features on its upper torso, but its lower half was more like a horse, only more deformed. It held a large staff within its hands, and its face was covered up with a mask. It snarled as it gazed towards the Two Sarinas in Hunger... (3200/1800).

"Woah! Dat makes Mako's Fortress Whale look like a fish-stick!" Joey gasped.

"It's even stronger than Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yami said, a drop of sweat going down the side of his face.

"Sarinas! Hang in there!" Mokuba pleaded.

"HA HA HA HA HA!! With this monster on the field, you two meddlesome fools don't stand a chance! So you might as well say good-bye to the Real World, and hello to the Shadow Realm!" Lumis laughed.

But neither of the Two Sarinas were fazed by this new, powerful monster.

"Humph. In case you've forgotten, you've already attacked this turn. Which means that you'll have to wait until next turn before you can do anything else," R. Sarina said. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, that shall end my turn. But just you wait. When my Masked Beast attacks, you'll be that much closer to losing everything!" Lumis gloated.

"We shall see..." C. Sarina said, drawing her next card. She didn't even bother looking at it before she played her next card. "I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! This card will allow every player to draw until they have six cards in their hand!"

As the duelists did so, Kaiba had a shocked look on his face. "Why on earth did she play that? Even though it granted the other Sarina a full hand, it helped the Rare Hunters more than it did them!" He stated.

"Hmm...I'm sure that they have a plan of some sort. ...And it most likely involves that Full Moon Mirror they played at the start of the duel," Yami said, gazing at said card.

"Yeah...have you guys noticed dat everytime a monsta was destroyed, another mirror appeared on dat ting? I wonder what it means..." Joey said, deep in thought.

"Well, from the looks of it, there's only four more mirrors left to be opened," Tea said.

"Yeah. The only question is...what'll happen when all of the mirrors are opened?" Mokuba asked.

Meanwhile, C. Sarina gazed at the extra card that she drew thanks to Card of Sanctity, before she placed three cards face down unto the field. She simply waved her hand towards Umbra, silently telling him to make his move.

"Humph, the silent treatment, huh?" Umbra growled, drawing his next card. "You'll regret playing that card! I summon another Shining Abyss!"

The creepy looking monster appeared on the field once again, rubbing its hand in glee at the thought of avenging its defeated comrade. (1600/1800)

"Since you did that, I shall activate my face down card! Go, Soul Mirror!" C. Sarina declared.

One of her face-down cards revealed itself, depicting a mirror with a wicked spirit dwelling within it.

"Now, thanks to Soul Mirror, all I have to do is send one card I control to the graveyard, and I am allowed to special summon one monster from the graveyard to my side of the field!" C. Sarina explained. "So, I'll send one of my other face down cards to the graveyard, and summon Ukyo back from said graveyard in defense mode!"

One of Sarina's face down cards vanished, but the form of Ukyo took it's place, kneeling down in a defensive stance. (800/600)

"And as you know, if Ukyo is summoned, then his twin can be brought back from the graveyard!" C. Sarina laughed. "So say hello, once again, to Sakyo!"

Ukyo moved to the side to reveal Sakyo, taking up the same stance as he. (600/800)

Umbra growled viciously. "You know, I'm REALLY starting to get sick of those annoying twins! So this time, I'll get rid of them for good! I'll play the spell card, Masquerade! This spell card allows me to take control of Lumis's Masked Beast, use it as if it were my own for one turn. So both of those twins can say good-bye! Abyss, Masked Beast, wipe out those twins for good this time!"

The two monsters obeyed eagerly, as The Masked Beast slashed through Ukyo, ripping him in half and sending blood spilling everywhere, and Abyss fried Sakyo with its light energy.

Even as the others looked disgusted at this display, the two Sarinas didn't bat an eye, even as two more mirror counters appeared on the Full Moon Mirror, adding up to eight...

"Heh, that was a big mistake, big boy! By destroying both Sakyo and Ukyo during the same turn, you've activated my final face-down card! I play Buried Soul Talisman!" C. Sarina crowed.

The card flipped itself to reveal a picture of a Skull Servant being cleansed with a glowing Talisman.

"What does THAT do?!" Lumis said in shock.

"Like I said, I could only activate this all powerful card when two of my monsters were felled in battle and sent to the graveyard. This card has the very _handy_ function of DESTROYING every monster that attacked!"

"W-WHAT?!" Lumis and Umbra shouted, watching helplessly as their Masked Beast and Abyss were surrounded by a dark energy, and ripped apart from the inside-out. They collapsed to the ground, before vanishing.

"Heh...and that's not all! Now, thanks to the second effect of my card, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from my hand!" C. Sarina laughed. "Come forth, Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta!"

In a flash of light, a beautiful looking human spirit, wearing the same red and white miko clothes as Sarina did (and wearing a cat mask) appeared on the field, ready for battle. (2600/1400)

Also, the two final mirrors appeared on the Full Moon Mirror, making all ten present...

"Alright! Sarina got a monster powerful enough to wipe out the rest of Lumis's Life Points!" Mokuba cheered.

"And look, guys! All of the mirrors on the Full Moon Mirror are open!" Tea exclaimed.

"So...what happens now?" Joey asked.

"I have a feeling that we're about to find out..." Smirked Yami.

"Is there any other moves that you want to make, Umbra?" C. Sarina smirked.

"Grrr..." Umbra growled, seeing that he didn't have any spell or traps that would get him or Lumis out of this mess. "I'm sorry, Lumis. It looks like it's over for you..."

"You son of a...! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't use MY Masked Beast to attack! This is all YOUR fault!!" Lumis barked at Umbra.

"What do you mean MY fault?!" Umbra snarled.

"Oh well...Lumis and Umbra are losing their Team Spirit. That means that they are destined to lose the duel," Yami said.

"If you two blockheads are done arguing, it's time to end this duel!" R. Sarina said, drawing her final card. "And don't worry, Lumis, Umbra shall be joining you in defeat as well!"

"What?!" Both Rare Hunters shouted.

"I activate my spell card, Premature Burial! At the cost of 800 of my life points, I can Special Summon one monster from my graveyard to my side of the field. So, say hello to Sakyo!" R. Sarina gloated.

Once again, Sakyo appeared on the field, smirking at the angry Rare Hunters. (600/800)

He moved to the side to reveal his twin, Ukyo, also smirking at the Rare Hunters. (800/600)

**R. Sarina: 3200**

"But this time, I shall tribute them! In order to summon the most powerful Monster that we possess! Come Forth, **Dark Creator!**"

As Ukyo and Sakyo vanished from the field, a huge monster, black all over with spikes protruding from its outer shell, and a huge eye from the middle, appeared on the field. It gazed at the Rare Hunters in anger, as they took a step back in fear... (3000/1000)

"But that's not all...now, thanks to you two, my Full Moon Mirror has enough Mirror tokens! So, I can send it to the graveyard to activate this! My Infinite Fiend Mirror!"

As the Egg-looking thing vanished, a huge glowing circle appeared underneath everyone. Before anyone could say anything, a bunch of mini versions of Dark Creator sprouted out of the ground, each holding a mirror.

"Wow! What da heck is going on?" Joey said in awe.

"I don't know...but I DO know that it'll most likely spell the end for Lumis and Umbra..." Yami said.

"What is this?! What have you done?!" Lumis shouted.

"I've played my Full Moon Mirror, that's what! And guess what? Since Dark Creator is on the field, this new spell will multiply him by the power of TEN! And all of them will have the same attack points as the original!"

"You've gotta be kidding!!" Umbra whimpered. But it was the truth, as Dark Creators began appearing out of nowhere...until the field was full of them! Atk: 3000(Times 10)

"Sorry, but it's time to end this duel. I activate the spell, Trap Booster! Now, by discarding one Card from my hand to the graveyard, I can activate one trap card from my hand!"

R. Sarina did just that, and then held up another card.

"Now, I play the card that will END you. Go, Skill Drain!"

As R. Sarina played the trap card, a dark type of energy poured out of the Dark Creator Army, until it vanished completely.

**R. Sarina: 2200**

"By paying 1000 of my life points, this card shall negate the effects of all of my Dark Creators!" R. Sarina declared. At Lumis and Umbra's confused looks, she went on. "You see, my Dark Creator's effect prevents it from attacking my foe directly. But thanks to my Skill Drain, that's no longer an issue! So say good-bye, Rare Hunters! Now, my army of Creators, attack Lumis and Umbra directly!"

Lumis and Umbra screamed in fear as the Dark Creator army fired many dark bolts at them, engulfing them as their Life Points went to Zero.

**Lumis: 0**

**Umbra: 0**

"Let that be a lesson to you," R. Sarina said, as the glass floor underneath the Rare Hunters shattered, plunging them to their doom.

"Evil is NEVER the way to go," C. Sarina finished.

* * *

_Card Exchange_

_Normal Spell_

_Activate only during a __Tag-Team Duel__. Select 1 other player. You and the selected player must exchange all cards in your __hands__ with each other._

_Masquarde_

_Normal Spell_

_Activate only during a __Tag-Team Duel__. Gain __control__ of 1 of your partner's monsters on the __field__ until the __End Phase__ of this turn._

Both cards were used by Lumis and Umbra in the 4-Part Yu-Gi-Oh Episode: Double Duel. Credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

_Soul Mirror_

_Normal Trap_

_Send 1 card you __control__ to the __Graveyard__ to __Special Summon__ 1 monster from your __Graveyard__._

_Buried Soul Talisman_

_Normal Trap_

_Activate__ only during a turn that 2 monsters on your side of the field are __destroyed by battle__ and sent to the __Graveyard__. The monster(s) that attacked are __destroyed__. Then, __Special Summon__ 1 __Level__ 5 or higher monster from your __hand_.

_Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta_

_Fiend/Light_

_Level: 6_

_Atk: 2600 Def: 1400_

_When this card is successfully summoned, you can __Special Summon__ 1 "__Magic Mirror Spirit - Asogi__" from your Graveyard._

_Full Moon Mirror_

_Field Spell_

_When a "__Dark Creator__" is __face-up__ on the __field__, that monster's __controller__ must __Special Summon__ 1 "__Dark Creator Token__" on their side of the __field__ with the same __Attribute__, __Type__, __ATK__, __DEF__, __Level__, and Effect, in all unoccupied __Monster Card Zones__. If a "__Dark Creator__" on the field is __destroyed__, all "__Dark Creator Tokens__" __Special Summoned__ by this card's effect are __destroyed._

These cards were all used by Sarina in the 2-Part Yu-Gi-Oh GX Episode: Mirror Mirror. Credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

_Trap Booster_

_Quick-Play Spell_

_Discard 1 Card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

This Card was used by Zane in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX Episode: The Demon. Credit...you know the rest.

* * *

God...it took forever to do this chapter. Just glad it's over. In the next chapter, the gang head for the Battle City Finals! And Mai is introduced into the story, as well as Ishizu. Catch you Next Continue!


End file.
